


Before the Fall

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, when Jack remembers this moment, he'll laugh and cry until his throat is raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fall

Jack stays behind to guard the princess of Traalos while Rose and the Doctor run off to foil her would-be kidnappers.

Suddenly, one of the kidnappers appears, aiming a stun gun at the princess. Jack dives in front of her to take the blast.

When he wakes, he is alone. Fear and nausea tangle terribly in his belly. Blinding smoke swirls around him. Then he smells leather and the Doctor is at his side checking his pulse while Rose helps him sit up.

Jack smiles, blearily. "Glad you're here. For a moment I thought..."

"We abandoned you?" Rose laughs. "Never."


End file.
